Finding Destiny
by animechick262005
Summary: Chance brought them together the first time. It was destiny the second, but can Naruto convince Sakura of this? Will she realize that when love is destined there's nothing you can do to escape it? Naruto x Sakura and Naruto Cast. AUAR,Language,Lemon,Lim
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: It's really lame to have to do this but better safe than sorry. This fiction is AU- Alternate Universe. I have chosen for no other reason than to experiment with something different to write the characters outside of their usual surroundings as well as somewhat out of character. For some it will be a lot out of character since there is nothing Ninja about anyone in this particular story. They are normal people going through the motions of life. If that's not something you like to read about please don't read.**

**People are related who are not related in the series but are in my fic through chains of events. For instance Naruto and Iruka. As usual Naruto is completely Alpha. He's a dominant sexual male, and he makes no apologies and well, neither do I. If you want to read about Naruto being a moron this story is not it. If you want to read about mature I know what I want Naruto, then this story is it. **

**Like I said, Characters will be out of character. In some instances they will do and say things they probably would never say in cannon but this is fan fiction and I just so happen to be writing it. If any of what I have written sound offensive, PLEASE DON"T READ! Now if you're itching for something that strays from the norm, come on in have a seat and read till your hearts content!**

Finding Destiny

By animechick262003

Chapter One

In the Beginning there were Two

_**New Years Eve 2003**_

Naruto settled into his seat in the corner of the room, a beer in his hand and a cigarette poised at the corner of his mouth. It was New Years Eve and the large ballroom at Kakashi publishing was filled to capacity with assorted members of the publishing industry. Some were there to make new business connections, while others were there to simply cut loose. He should have fallen into the second category. In fact, the second category was precisely why his elder brother had dragged him there.

He needed to cut loose and get away from his work every now and again, Iruka had said. Iruka was right. He did need to cut loose, let his hair down and enjoy all life had to offer. Not that he had not before, but in recent months he'd been tied to his office as he completed four MS's in just four short months. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration of his hard work and the impending result on the local book market. Still, he wasn't feeling as festive as he should have, and not without reason.

Naruto always found himself lost to memories of a different time, and a life that would never know its full potential. Two years had passed since then and still he'd yet to let it go. Naruto smiled weakly as he turned the glass on the table in front of him. What he was experiencing, his refusal to release the past was stupidity at it's finest. It was the same stupidity that had dared him to free a bird from its cage just to see the results. It was this very stupidity that had left his marred and damn near broken man. Naruto grabbed his glass from his table and chugged down the last of the clear bitter concoction inside, then grabbed his beer and climbed to his feet. He glanced briefly to the two women who sat on either side of him, for the first time recalling that they'd been there. Shit, he'd been so lost in thought he'd forgotten he'd collected them for his amusement.

Quietly, he maneuvered his way out of the booth ignoring the puzzled glances from his intended night's conquest and quickly lost himself in the crowd, preventing them from giving chase. It was supposed to have been a festive night, but for him it was anything but and the only thing he wanted to do was get as far away from the noise and the crowd as possible, and he knew just the place.

_XXXXXX_

Sakura sipped leisurely on her fifth glass of cherry wine and watched her assistant from the safety of the corner of the room as she mingled with fellow party goers. So this was what a party with Kakashi publishing was like? There were lavish decorations for as far as the eyes could see, and anything and everything the heart would or could desire for both dining and drinking pleasures was readily available for consumption. Even more appetizing was the array of publishing industry moguls that filled the room.

The room was alive with the who's who of the publishing world. It was complete paradise, and under normal circumstances she would have been making her rounds, getting as many numbers and making as many acquaintances as possible for future business dealings, but not tonight. Tonight, her spirits wouldn't let her travel beyond the corner she'd hidden herself away in. Tonight, she couldn't waste her spirits on soliciting business deals. No, tonight she had to use what little spirit she had left to fight off the desire to collapse to her knees and cry till her heart content.

Tonight, she had to focus on being strong…to not give in to the hurt that at that very moment wound its way through her chest and painfully constricted her heart. She couldn't give in she couldn't give in and yet at that moment her only desire was to cry. Sakura polished off the cherry wine that filled her glass, and as the waiter carrying drinks made his way by, grabbed two more, and made her way towards the ballroom exit. Her legs were like gelatin beneath her but somehow carried enough strength to propel her out the ballroom door, and into dimly lit labyrinth of hallways known as Kakashi Publishing. She chugged down her sixth glass of the sweet wine and when she'd finished tossed the empty wineglass to the floor.

Clumsy legs led her towards a spiraling stair case which she quickly hiked. She reached the end, and a door, and hurriedly opened, it escaping into the crisp cold air of the snowy night. She was finally free…safe from prying eyes to see, and with that freedom came the first flurry of hot wet hurt from her eyes and across her cheeks. She stumbled forward, grabbing the ice trimmed rails that guarded the deck. She leaned forward, and opened her mouth, and then at the top of her hurt filled lungs, screamed with all she had. Screamed until the strength that had held her up, slowly let her down until she was on her knees, her vision of the skylines off in the distance becoming a nothing more than a blur as her eyes welled to capacity and the raw emotion she'd been trying to stifle most the evening forced its way through.

"Here it is I wish for a princess and receive a real damsel in distress," a male's voice chuckled startling her. Sakura pulled her head up from its downcast position, and turned ever so slightly towards the side, receiving her first visions of the shadowy figure who'd spoken to her. He took a shallow step forward, bringing himself partially out of the shadows as he extended his hand and with it, a bottle of the beverage she'd played close companion to most of the night. "Mind if I join you?" he said, although his words weren't so much an inquisition as it was an announcement of his intent Sakura learned as he settled on the ground beside her and folded his legs one over the other. Normally, she would have protested, but she hadn't the strength and his offer of another helping of the sweet cherry wine was too good to pass over.

With cautious regard, she watched him from the corner of her eyes as she made use of the bottle he'd handed her and its content. He was a suspicious one, hiding outside in the cold all alone, but she supposed she must have looked just as suspicious favoring a cold snowy deck over that of the warm room of the party. He didn't utter another word after that and she was thankful. She wasn't in the mood for mindless chatter and it seemed he was under the same sentiments. And so, they sat gazing aimlessly into the bright snow covered night for hours.

It was inevitable that their quiet time together would come to an end. The night was growing colder, not to mention coming to a close. Sakura could clearly discern the beginning of the New Years Count down as the music shut off the peoples voices grew louder. Without a word, her mysterious companion stood.

_**Ten**_

_**Nine**_

"We'd better get back down stairs if we hope to bring the New Years in properly," he said offering her a hand.

_**Eight**_

Sakura tilted her head up, and for the first time caught a glimpse of her companions face. She was stunned at what she saw glaring back but only mildly so. After all, the parties were not just for the writers or the publishers, many a cover models attended these events. With a face like his, he had to be one such model. If she wasn't busy nursing a broken heart, she may have actually hit on him.

_**Seven**_

_**Six**_

"You're quite handsome," she boldly announced her words slurred together as she made clumsy effort to get to her feet.

_**Five**_

"You're not bad yourself," he answered back causing her cheeks to flame. Her green eyes locked with his as she placed her right hand on the ground and pushed up, stumbling along the way. She quickly learned how over indulged she'd been as she toppled forward, collided with him, causing him to lose traction on the snow covered deck, tumble backwards and carry her along for the ride.

_**Four**_

They landed with a thud him on the deck her on top of him, their eyes locked.

Silence passed between them as they laid there surprised by the chain of events.

_**Three**_

Sakura supposed at that point she could have just apologized for being a klutz and removed her self from atop of him.

_**Two**_

But staring into his face, and thinking about all she'd been through that evening, she decided she deserved at least one treat to compensate for her heartache.

_**One**_

And his lips were the perfect compensation.

"Happy New Year!" the voices of the party goers below rung into the night as fireworks lit up the navy blue sky. There on a snowy deck Sakura lay reveling in the arms of man whose name she didn't know, gleaning pleasure from the exquisiteness of his sake and cigarette laced lips. His tongue against her tongue, his lips against her lips two lonely souls compensating loss. Finding something they both lacked, however brief in that moment.

The door to the deck flew open and their moment was shattered. The partygoers from below were now moving to the deck to watch the fireworks show. Panting like crazy Sakura's gazed down at the man who she'd yet to release from beneath her. Desire spoke through his eyes. He wanted her in the worst way, and had she not been nursing a very recent wound, she would have eagerly obliged. It was best to leave things as they were.

"Happy New Year," She whispered as she prepared to rise to her feet. He caught her by the arm held her still.

"Come with me to my place," he said his voice gruff with desire to take things beyond a kiss. An impish grin graced her tiny mouth hearing his plea for more. She new well the far reaching affects of her lapse in judgment in taking what she wanted over his body. The evident were _hard_ to miss, standing proudly in the confines of his dark and very expensive Armani slacks.

A mixture of embarrassment and satisfaction rose over her as she slowly descended from her alcohol induced high. Quietly, she gathered herself together and proceeded to remove her body from atop of his. Cold air swept underneath her tiny skirt and between her thighs reminding her of the inviting warmth she was turning away. Sakura stared down at the male and he continued to stare up at her. It would have been so simple to collapse into this mans arms and let him have his way with her whatever way that might have been until they bother lay sweating and defeated by exhaustion. But she new all to well the repercussions the morning would bring. When the sun rose, all the hurt and anger she'd tried to abandon would merely resurface, and she would regret her tryst however good she knew it would be.

Sakura smiled weakly, longing to take this momentary escape, but denying herself the pleasure of doing so, and said. "If the heavens are willing maybe we will meet again, and I won't regret being your lover even for one night," She finished, turned and disappeared into the oncoming crowd.

XXXX

It was a brief bout of being dazed and delirious with desire that had kept him on the icy grounds as the pink haired beauty had made her escape into ever growing crowd of part goers gathering on the deck. Shaking off his stupor, Naruto hurried to his feet and began his pursuit. He searched the entire deck, and when there was no sign of her there, he made haste to the floor just below. He didn't know why but there was an urgent need to find her. Desire, maybe? Or maybe it was the fact that something was triggered. Something he'd thought he'd lost a long time ago. He had no answer, but finding her…if he could only find her he'd at least have a start at getting answers.

"Where in the hell did you go? Where?" He gritted in frustration as he stared into the endless swarm of people.

Who was she? She was at Kakashi Publishing's Party, maybe she was staff…a writer or maybe and editor, perhaps a secretary? No there was no way she was a secretary. That little skirt suit she wore was far too expensive to be paid for off of the measly salary of a secretary. He could tell that much. But then that would mean she was a higher ranking official within the publishing world. Then again, she could have merely been a guest of one of the other workers. Who was she?

"Oi, little brother?" A slurred voice shouted from the opposite end of the hall as a familiar shaky figure made his way towards him. Maybe Iruka knew. After all he spent far more time at Kakashi publishing then he did. Naruto rushed towards his older brother.

"Iruka, I have to ask you something."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you," Iruka said his word broken by a mixture of hiccups and slurred speech.

"Yes, more times than I care to think about. Now seriously I have a question for you-"

"Even after you tore mister Fluffy-Chan to pieces with your fire crackers, I still loved you. I still-Fluffy-Chan! What'd he ever do to you? What?" Iruka wept, and if Naruto had the time to spare he would have died from the embarrassment.

"Answer my question and I'll by you another Mister fluffy-Chan." Like hell he'd buy another one of those damned clowns. As long as he could remember clowns had given him the creeps, and that was precisely why he'd blown the damn thing up in the first place, but if there was a chance he would learn once and for all who the identity of the pink haired vixen, he'd say anything. In fact he'd sale his very soul if it meant he would find her again.

Iruka stared up at him his eyes heavily glazed "How do I know you're telling the truth, and you'll buy me another Fluffy-Chan? Iruka leaned forward, bringing their faces inches apart, then belched, releasing fumes so toxic Naruto wanted to rip his own nose off and throw it away.

"I promise I'll buy you a new stuffed clown," Naruto said desperately trying to censor his gag reflexes.

"It's a deal. I'll tell you what you want to know, and you will buy me anew Fluffy-Chan."

"Hai, "Naruto mumbled begging his increasingly queasy stomach to settle down. In the morning he'd kill Iruka for this.

"Ask away,"

"I met a girl tonight."

"You meet a girl every night." Iruka snidely replied.

"Yes, but none like this girl. I need to find her, Iruka."

"Why? She stole your wallet or something? I've told you about picking up hookers.

They're nothing but trou-"

"God damn it! No, it's not like that. Look, I can't explain it, but something tells me I need to find her now, or I may not see her again or for a while if at all. So please, for a moment, pull yourself together, and answer me. Do you know a girl about this tall," Naruto stepped back and held his hand mid chest level, then continued, "with amazing green eyes and really pale pink hair? Please tell me you do?"

Iruka stared at Naruto's hand a minute and then met him eye to eye. " Pink Hair? You been messing with gramps stash again?"

"God Damn it Iruka!? Be serious."

"Alright…alright to answer your question no, I don't know any pink haired girls about this tall," Iruka replied mimicking Naruto's gesture of holding his hands chest high. " Satisfied?"

"Not particularly," Naruto grumbled sinking back into a state of defeat having learned that Iruka was a dead end for finding information on the pink haired mystery girl. Naruto did a full turn, letting his eyes scour the room, hoping against hope that he would catch a glimpse of his lady fair, but something deep inside told him all hope of locating her at this point was gone. Recognizing defeat for what it was, Naruto did the only thing he could at that point to calm his nerves. He reached into his pocket and plucked out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He peeled the pack open and withdrew one of the tobacco filled stick , positioned it between his lips, and lit up.

"_If the heavens are willing maybe we will meet again, and I won't regret being your lover even for one night,"_

Her last word echoed through his mind, hammering in his regret. But he wasn't a fool, and he never made the same mistake twice.

"If the heavens are willing we will meet again, and I won't make the same mistake of letting you get away."

XXXXXX

_**Two Years Later**_

Sakura sighed and slumped down in her seat as she stared out the window of the two o'clock bullet train from Tokyo. She rested her head against the warm glass and took in what she could of the scene on the other side. Not that she could make out much. The acceleration of the train made what would have been a picturesque scene an indiscernible blur as it carried her towards her destination. Konoha huh? She'd never heard of the place before today…before she'd shoved her big fat foot into her mouth.

Sakura let out another sigh and sunk lower as the weight of the reality she'd stupidly created weighed down on her. What had she been thinking back there? Her declaration had been beyond inane, but she had to do something. Two years earlier she'd arrived at Ton Ton Publishing. Naturally with hard work and determination it hadn't taken her long to be named a rising star in the publishing world, and catch the eye of the company's owner. She'd barely had two years in the industry when she surpassed editors that had more tenor to take up post as Tsunade's right hand woman, and third in command. She'd been aiming for second in command. Unfortunately, that position had already been filled and its occupant wasn't taking the arrival of a new challenger for the coveted spot kindly.

Shizune had been by Tsunade's side since the inception of _Ton Ton Publishing_. It was rumored the much older woman and the younger woman had more going on than met the eye. Sakura had to admit she sometimes got that vibe and suspected this to be partly the reason Shizune had positioned herself to make Sakura's inevitable rise to partner a difficult one. To Shizune she'd somehow become not only a rival in business, but a rival for the affections of the pretty blond woman that headed Ton Ton Publishing. Not that Sakura was interested. She preferred her conquest to come in the masculine. Somehow Sakura didn't think Shizune would believe her even if she stated this out loud. Either way, Shizune was not the sort to be taken lightly. She was a cunning, level headed woman that thought every aspect, of everything she did to completion. Everything. This very fact was the reason she found herself on the two o'clock train headed to a little known village located in the middle of no where.

It was no secret that her last two deals had fallen through. She was given the task to sign two up and coming writers. Mysteriously, both had backed out hours before they were due to ink their signatures on the contract lines. Although she could never get any proof to validate her suspicions, Sakura was certain Shizune was behind the writers defaulting on their agreements with her. Not that it would have mattered one way or the other with her boss. Tsunade only cared about results, and her results in recent months were so bad they'd left her up the creek with one paddle, and a waterfall rapidly approaching.

Sakura had been around long enough to understand the inner workings of the publishing company. She was third in command and there were sharks just below her waiting for signs of blood so they could take her out and take her place. Like hell she'd let that happen, and Shizune had known it too. That's why she'd craftily dangled the prospect of signing the most renowned erotic writer in all of Japan in front of her.

It seemed the creator of the Icha Icha Paradise series contract with Kakashi Publishing had recently come to an end making the creator of the hottest erotic literature to date a free agent that over half of the publishing world would sell their souls to sign. This was the kind of assignment that only the most skilled dared to take on. After all, most suspected that Hitake Kikashi, head of Kakashi publishing would simply cave to the demands of the writer and quickly re-sign their top selling author. Only a fool would take on a task of this magnitude. Convincing an author to leave the publishing firm that put them on the map was akin to running head first into a brick wall and expecting good results. Still, after having failed to sign her last two clients, Sakura was just desperate enough to take on the challenge, and Shizune knew this.

" _Give me one month, and I'll have the contract with the writer for Icha Icha Paradise signed sealed and personally deliver it to your hands or quit Ton Ton publishing for good,"_ She'd declared like an idiot…like Shizune knew she would.

This had been Shizune plan all along. She'd been baited, she'd bit and now she was flopping around in her own blood as Shizune circled, patiently waiting to inflict the final wound to end her. Or maybe Shizune would sit back and watch her choke on her own blood. Either way was no good. "Damn it!" Sakura grumbled angrier than ever she'd fallen head long into Shizune trap. Still, the game wasn't over. She hadn't waddled in the grimy, shark infested pits, shutting off every ounce of her humanity for the last two years for nothing. Everything she'd done was to claim the success she'd longed for, and finally the door she'd banged on relentlessly was opening. A little more and she'd be the youngest woman to be made partner in the firm. There was no way in hell she'd let Shizune keep her from her dream of becoming a force within the publishing industry. She needed this. She needed this more than anything, and with a little seduction on her part, she'd make it happen.

Of course she'd never liked using sex to get what she wanted. That simply wasn't her style, but this was a rare circumstance. Besides it wasn't as if she had to actually sleep with anyone to get what she wanted. From what she'd heard through her contacts, the creator of Icha Icha Paradise was an old pervert. The key word being old. It wouldn't take much to convince him to see things her way. A flash of a leg, and a little boob action would get the old guy off and she'd have him signed to Ton Ton, and be on the midnight bullet train back to Tokyo.

Ah well here is my latest endeavor. As you can see, I don't like writing the usual. And this is pretty far from it I think. I hope you don't flame. As usual if you don't like, don't read. And if you do like feel free to continue coming back for more. One last thing, I'd like to apologize for the earlier deletion of Grind. I deleted the fiction well, because it wasn't what I wanted, but then I decided to repost to learn that two chapters had been lost during a computer crash preventing re-posting. Sorry!! Anyways, I will definitely finish this story. I hope you guys enjoy and don't hesitate to tell me what you think okay!

21


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Destiny

By animechick262003

Chapter Two

**A Storm Commeth**

Naruto stared at the blinking cursor on his laptop monitor as he contemplated his next move. Four hours of sitting behind his desk and nothing had come to mind. Not a single story line that he hadn't done at least once in one shape or form. What he needed now was something new…especially under the circumstances of his upcoming debut with a new publishing firm. He needed to put his best foot forward to ensure fans didn't become disillusioned with his sudden change from Kakashi publishing to another yet to be named firm. Naruto let out a forced breath, laced his fingers over his head, and leaned back in his chair.

He could hardly believe so much time had gone by. It seemed like it was just yesterday when he and Iruka had been cleaning out the attic and stumbled upon their grandfather's works of fiction. Of course, his grandfather's lengthy works were more than mere writings. A hot wave of crimson flooded Naruto's cheeks as he thought back to the first novella of his grandfather's he'd read. Even at seventeen, and having had his fair share of liaisons, reading his grandfathers compilation of erotic tales, he found himself feeling dirty and excited, one feeling feeding off the other till he could barely look at a woman without taking on full blush and getting a hard on. Iruka had suffered too, but not to the same degree as him.

As he reflected on it, Naruto surmised his easy readiness had a lot to do with the fact he'd been in the height of his sexual peek. Whatever the reason, the fact remained; his grandfather's works were erotic art of the most titillating variety. Both he and Iruka realized immediately they'd found something amazing.

"_We'll send the manuscripts off to a publisher, and we'll be rich," Iruka had declared. _

Iruka had been certain the writings they'd uncovered were the opportunity they'd waited for. This was their chance to know a better life. He on the other hand, hadn't been so certain. Sure, they had been aroused reading their grandfathers decadent tales of wild young girls, and their eager lovers, but would anyone else? Could outsiders embrace the perverted writings of one old man? They agreed to send off one of the twenty manuscripts to well known publishing agencies.

After three months of waiting on pins and needles, they were contacted by Kakashi Publishing. It seemed the head of the publishing firm had gotten a hold of the manuscript and after reading it, wanted to meet with the creator to discuss contract negotiations. That posed a problem. They hadn't thought that far ahead. The only thing they'd thought about were the possibilities the manuscripts represented for their lives. After talking it over, it was decided they'd ignore the offer.

They had no choice on the matter really. The representatives from Kakashi Publishing wanted to meet their grandfather and there was no way that could happen. He'd died a year earlier, and even if he hadn't considering how secretive he'd been about his writing endeavors, he'd probably never have agreed to go public. In the end, they decided it was best to respect their grandfather's secretiveness, and the notebooks that had been a beacon of hope for two money strapped youth, was once again locked away in the trunks in the attic to be forgotten. The months rolled forward, and the reps from Kakashi publishing continued to reach out, hoping to tempt them in with one contract offer or another. And they were tempted, fighting against their own desires to know more than the life of fisherman.

The signing bonus was growing in leaps in bounds with every offer, and still they turned them down, although admittedly, it was growing harder and harder to do so. They weren't the wealthiest people. Truth be told, they needed the money badly, but what could they do? Things continued like that for five months, offer would come and they'd shoot it down until one day a representative of Kakashi publishing showed up at their door. Nothing unusual except at his side stood none other than Hitake Kakashi, president and owner of Kakashi Publishing.

At five years older, Naruto had been counting on Iruka to be the voice of reason. To tell the representative, and Hitake Kakashi, that there was no way they could make a deal of any sort. Boy had he been naïve back then. All it had taken was a trip to the most expensive restaurant in town Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and a few rounds rice wine, to get his stupid brother to declare even stupider things.

"_We would like very much to sign with your firm, Kakashi-san, but you see the writer with whom you seek to make the agreement is only seventeen, in essence, a minor. If you could guarantee that his identity would remain a secret until he came of age, then perhaps we could reach an agreement of sorts?" _

He had only a minute to wonder who in the hell his brother had been referring to before Iruka lifted a shaky hand, and pointed to him, making it very clear just whom this mysterious minor was he was talking about. It had taken damn near an hour to calm him down, and keep him from breaking Iruka's finger. It was all down hill from there. Even though he vehemently protested, it seemed that Kakashi-san would take his brother's words over his, and assume he was merely a very shy seventeen year old, which'd yet to embrace his talent as a writer. It took some effort on Iruka's part, but eventually he'd been convinced to go along with the facade.

And so, seven years would pass with him working under false pretenses. It wasn't something he took comfort in … lying and pretending to be someone he was not. Although doing so had opened the door to a bright future for the both he and Iruka, Naruto couldn't shake the guilt of having profited through deceit. For this reason alone, when his contract with Kakashi publishing had reached its end, he'd refused to renew it. Kakashi had been nothing but kind to him, and his family for the past nine years. His betrayal was black stain on all of it…a black stain that seemed to only grow with each passing year. Something had to change, and the first change was he'd stopped using the notebooks they found in the trunk years earlier and started writing the manuscripts himself.

Although he was two years in with being self reliant, he had to be honest with himself. Naruto knew well, that his creative juices lacked that certain something that seemed to ooze with potency throughout his grandfathers writings. Still, he'd been competent enough to keep the Icha Icha Paradise series from losing much of its fan base as he transitioned from dependency on his grandfather's work to that of his own. Not to mention regained a little of his integrity.

Now if only his transition from Kakashi publishing would progress as smoothly. The phone in Naruto's study rang, brining him out of his thoughts. Naruto glanced down at the caller Id box and instantly recognized the caller as Iruka. The bastard was supposed to have returned from the neighboring town hours earlier, Naruto thought, briefly glancing at his desk clock. After the third ring, Naruto answered the phone.

"Where are you? You both should have returned hours ago," Naruto barked making no effort to hide his aggravation over his brother's tardiness.

"I know this is not what you want to hear, but we're stuck," Iruka replied.

"What in the hell do you mean you're stuck?"

"You've been in your office all afternoon with the blinds drawn again, haven't you, Naruto?"

"What's that got to do with you not being here at the scheduled time?"

Iruka sighed "Open your blinds and you'll see for yourself what the problem is."

Naruto stood and walked over to his office window and opened the blinds. He immediately understood the problem Iruka had been referring too. "The sky is almost pitch black here. How bad is it there?" Naruto asked, a small part of him fearing the answer he would get.

"Can you say mudslide?" Iruka answered.

"Mud Slide? Where's Eiya?"

"Would you calm down? Eiya-chan is right here beside me sound asleep."

"Well, where are you two? I can take my pick-up and drive over to get you. Just give me directions," Naruto said walking back over to his desk, gathering a pen and paper, preparing to jot down what ever instruction his brother gave him.

"There's no need for that."

"What do you mean there's no need for that? Of course there's a need. Eiya's with you and there are mudslides. Now give me directions."

"Idiot, if there was a way in or out of this place we would have returned to Konoha by now, but as it stands, the roads are washed out, and part of the tracks was destroyed by large boulders. Not to mention that it's so nasty outside you can barely see your hand in front of your face. Only a person on a suicide mission would attempt any travel in this storm. It's best you stay put. "

Naruto walked back over to his office window. He could see nothing. Still, Sitting while Eiya was out in weather like this didn't go over well, but then neither did the prospect of dying while trying to get to him. It looked as if he'd have to do as Iruka suggested and wait things out.

"How is he? He's scared of rain you know?" Naruto continued, his gut tightening over the prospect of Eiya being out on a stormy night alone, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"I know, but he has Mister Fluffy-Chan with him, so he's holding up pretty well."

Naruto chuckled, feeling somewhat conforted. Even if he couldn't be there, Iruka was there, and there was no way Iruka would allow anything to happen to Eiya. The same way he'd never let anything happen to him when he was a kid. He told himself, but Naruto knew well that relaxing while Eiya was away from his side on a night like this would prove a difficult task.

"You know, I still want to kill you for giving him that damned stuffed clown." Naruto started up once more.

"Kill me? You haven't the skill," They both laughed. Then Iruka continued "Listen, the storm is supposed to pass by late tomorrow. I will check things out then. If there is any way for Eiya and me to return to Konoha, I'll make it my mission to get us there. Though, I wouldn't suggest holding out for that. This is a small village with two means of entering… by road, and by train. Both routes have taken damage. I really don't want to sound alarmist, but we could be here a few more days."

Naruto sighed. That wasn't the sort of news he wanted to hear, but there was little that could be done. They were dealing with the wrath of Mother Nature after all, and she could be a real bitch about things. "You may not want to sound like an alarmist, but I'm alarmed. Anyway, I understand the situation. I'll have to live with this, however unbearable until you two return. Will you have him call me when he wakes in the morning?"

"I was planning on doing just that," Iruka answered, "Before I go, there's something I wanted to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"Did the representative from Ton Ton Publishing come by?"

"No one has been here since the postman earlier this afternoon."

"I see. Well, chances are if, they haven't arrived by now. Then they're not coming."

"I imagine that could be the case."

"Alright, little brother. I'll let you get back to your writing."

"Thanks, I plan to do just that, and Iruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my son."

XXXX

Tire traction was next to nil, as Sakura carefully maneuvered her rental car over the slick and dangerous back roads that lead deep into the Konoha country side. Sakura still couldn't believe how the skies mood had changed so fast from blissful blue, to depressing black, bringing with it one hell of a storm. She'd been warned beforehand by the rep back at the car rental depot that rain was in the forecast, but she hadn't expected this. High winds shook the small sports car she'd rented for travel, while the heavy rain impaired her vision.

The alarms in her head told her to pull over to the side of the road, and wait till the storm let up, but then so had the old guy back at the car rental depot, and she hadn't listened to him either. She couldn't afford to. Every minute wasted was one more she'd have to spend out in hick hell. The reality was the faster she arrived at the writer's house, and got the contract signed, the faster she'd be on a train bound for home. And the faster she returned home with the contract the sooner she could revel in having defeated Shizune at her own game. Nothing would keep her from that outcome…not even Mother Nature. Sakura glanced at the dashboard clock to gauge the time. It was half past seven.

A little over an hour had gone by since she'd first set out on her journey. According to the old man at the car rental place, Paradise Estates should have been close by. Sakura looked to the window once more, hoping the ball game had shifted to her favor, and for once since the onslaught of heavy rain and dangerous winds had begun, she would see something beyond the windshield wipers that swept rapidly from left to right, and back again. What awaited her was sheer disappointment. Mist lay thick over the cool windshield glass, hampering her attempt to see anything beyond what was right in front of her.

"This is ridiculous," She irritably muttered, taking her hand off the steering wheel. Leaning forward slightly, she lifted her arm, and wiped the windshield with the sleeve of her jacket in an attempt to ease the fog. It was a move she'd live to regret.

She hadn't time to fully understand what happened only brace her self for the unavoidable end. Her car hit a slick spot on the road, and before she could maneuver her foot off the accelerator to avoid disaster, lifted off the ground, turned ninety degrees ,crashed through the guard rail, and down into the over brush of a side ditch. It didn't matter that her hands were now locked around the steering wheel like two tiny vice in the ten and two o'clock position. It didn't matter that she frantically slammed onto the break continuously till the heel broke off her shoe, and the bones in her ankle threatened to snap under the force. In that instance, nothing mattered, because the mistake had been made. The last thing she would hear before blacking out was the sound of the metal being crushed, and bent backwards as her small box styled sports car crashed with force into a tree.

XXXX

Naruto watched through his office window as the rain that had begun earlier in the day continued on into the night. Not once had the storm let up and there were no sign that it would any time soon which only added to his worry. He'd tried to convince himself not to linger on the situation too much. After all, it wasn't as if there was anything he could do to change the circumstances. His son would be away from him over night for the first time in two years. Naruto glanced over to the stuffed teddy that sat erect, its button eyes taunting him with memories of the small blue eyed boy who should have been there but was not.

The very thought of separation made Naruto gut tighten painfully. It wasn't as if he didn't realize that there would come time when Eiya would move out of reach. The moment he became a father, and learned the true meaning of falling in love, he understood this, but for the time they did have, he wanted to keep his precious little boy as close to him as possible…not sparing a moment to ensure there was nothing he missed. He simply wanted to be there always, the way he'd always wished his parents would have been for him.

Naruto felt his chest tighten at that thought and knew he'd dared to venture to far, touching on a matter that was best left buried in the deepest recesses of his mind. Naruto let out a forced breath, and returned his attention to the computer that rested on the desk in front of him. He'd been absent minded most the day, failing to focus on the task he'd assigned himself. Naruto been determined to finish at least ten pages a day but it would take more than will to get the latest manuscript done. The first necessity was desire. He hadn't been in the mood for writing much in recent weeks. He supposed he was somewhat burned out, but his troubles weren't anything that his second dilemma wouldn't cure. Which brought him to the topic of inspiration. It had been a while since he had been inspired…two years to be précised. Who'd have thought a brief encounter with one woman on a snowy deck would leave him with a raging hard on that took quite a bit of working to get off, and a years worth of writing ammo.

A grin spread over his mouth as he allowed his mind to take him back to that night, and that kiss. He could recall clearly how sweet she'd tasted, her tongue plying gently inside his mouth, teasing him to the point his only thought had been to get her home and into bed where he could savor her till he was completely sated, but she'd denied him the pleasure. A subconscious groan slipped from between Naruto's lips, and his length twitched as he enjoyed the visions his minds eye offered.

Recalling the pleasure of the green eyed beauty was source to the sweetest torment, but he couldn't deny himself no matter how many nights he spent with only his five companions to help him work off the consequence of thinking about her.

"Shit," Naruto uttered the curses as he performed a quick adjustment of his steadily hardening length. What he wouldn't have given at that moment to have had her there, stationed on his lap, his length swelled deep inside her, while her pretty face contortioned with desire. If only he could have found her back then. He could do more than think about her, he could have her, but he'd let her slip through his fingers. Naruto let out a deep sigh. Who was he kidding? The temptress had become his personal legend, and that's what she'd remain since he was positive he'd never see her again. Not unless fate intervened. Like that would happen. The fact was, if he was unable to locate the pink haired snow nymph two weeks after initially meeting her, there was no way in hell, he'd find her two years after doing so. No way.

No sooner than the thought crossed his mind did he hear it…a sound to make the hair on his neck rise and send him catapulting to his feet. With hurried strides, he covered the distance from his desk to his office window. He stared out over the inky black, and rain assaulted landscape. He scoured high and low from his vantage seeking the source of the startling noise. Then the second round of disturbing sound rang out through the night. The noise was too faint to clearly discern but just loud enough to breach the barrier of the window pain.

Naruto had a sneaking suspicion as to what he was hearing, but there was only one way to be certain. Naruto turned and beeline for the coat rack near his office door. He grabbed his favorite orange nylon jacket, and slipped it on before making for the front door. Urgent strides cut the distance in half and in seconds Naruto stood on his front porch staring off into the rain. Now he could hear it clearly, it was unmistakable as it howled into the cool wet night.

"A car horn," he whispered, calling the sound by name as he quickly made his way down the front steps and onto the gravel covered walk way. Rocks crunched beneath his sneakers as his urgent walk became a jog.

As he approached the end of his driveway, the sound became louder. It was as if someone had taken a car horn and sat on it. Unlocking the gate that guarded his home, Naruto stepped through and out onto the isolated stretch of road. He could barely see his hand in front of his face, but he could hear distinctly the noise as he prepared to seek out its source. Naruto continued where he'd left off, and began sprinting in the direction from which the sound of the car horn flowed. Minutes passed and Naruto came upon the damaged guard rails. By now the sound had become deafening, and as Naruto looked down in the gully, he realized he'd found what he'd been looking for.

**XXX**

I thought this was a good place to stop. Man oh Man, I always plan to write Naruto x Sakura Smut but the stories take on lives of their own and I end up with really complex story lines. WHY? I wish I could just write these two in meaningless smut. Not that this story won't have it share. It most DEFINITELY will. Ah well, at last. Thanks to everyone who has read. DOUBLE KUDOS to those who reviewed. I was scared I'd be flamed to hell for giving Naruto depth beyond what's normally associated with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Destiny

By animechick262003

Chapter Three

**My Wife!?**

The rain showed no mercy and continued to beat down over Naruto as he looked down into the gully. Deep down in the under brush and partially hidden by a small collapsed foliage, he could clearly see the bright red tail lights of a car. His heart idled as he pondered what awaited him inside the crashed vehicle. It was a steep fall not to mention the car had slammed at high-speed into the nearby tree. Naruto hadn't wanted to think the worst, but the truth was, if the driver had survived, it would be a miracle.

Not wanting to waste a second more, Naruto leapt through the opening in the damaged guard rail and onto the slippery slopes of the ravine. Carefully, he maneuvered his way down, using his hands and feet as a braking system to prevent to quick of a decent into the unknown. He had to take every precaution. He had no idea what the situation was not to mention aside from the glow of the rear tail lights of the crashed car there was no lighting that far down. A wrong move on his part could mean more victims. After a few minutes of slipping, and sliding his way across the rain slicked hillside, Naruto finally reached the bottom of the drop. He could see the trapped car a few feet in front of him now, and set to tearing a path through the overgrowth of plants and grass. Twigs and dried leaves crunched under his feet, and branches snapped as he pressed forward, wading his way through the dense material in an effort to reach whoever lay trapped inside the car.

It seemed like forever, but Naruto finally passed through the biting brush and arrived at the rear of the car. Looking through the back window, he noted there was only one passenger inside. The realization brought him relief but only a little. After all, although he may not have had multiple victims to worry about, there was still the one slumped over the steering wheel he needed to tend to. Even if he did manage to get them out of the car, he was no physician. Depending on the severity of the wounds the driver received, the situation could quickly spiral downward.

Naruto took a deep breath and set to analyzing the situation. Last thing he needed was to cause himself harm while trying to save the person inside the car. The stretch of highway was pretty isolated. It could be days before anyone noticed them down there if ever. Naruto walked towards the driver's side of the car, taking careful note of the damage as he made his way. The smell of rain and gas assaulted his olfactory senses. The small red, sports car was practically indiscernible as it rested in mangled heap up against the tall tree. It was a wonder…no a miracle the tree hadn't fallen over on the car, crushing it entirely.

None the less, the force of the impact was enough to permanently shut out all entry through the driver's side of the car. Naruto retraced his steps, this time arriving on the passenger side of the car. The results were different this time. A clear path to the passenger side door awaited him. With measured steps, Naruto covered the short distance and came up along side the car. He leaned down, and peered through the passenger side window to the scene inside. What he saw made his gut knot.

Slumped forward, her head pressed up against the steering wheel and turned towards the passenger side window, was none other than the woman he'd only minutes before been thinking of. A million questions clouded his mind in that instance and he would have loved to have taken the time to contemplate over them all, except blood poured from an open gash on her forehead turning the pretty pink of her hair an intense crimson. Naruto snapped back to his senses, and tucked his question away. He had a far more pressing matter in front of him.

Quickly, he pulled the door open and climbed in. Whatever reservations or precautions he'd thought to take when he first arrived deep down in the dark ravine on the isolated road was gone. His only thought was to free this woman from this car, and get her to safety. Naruto grabbed her hand, and worked his fingers down until he'd found her wrist and set to locating her pulse. He sighed, relief when the gentle bump of her life rhythms vibrated over his finger tips. She was alive. It was now just a matter of freeing her without adding to her injury.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Naruto gently pulled her off the car horn, and rested her upright in her seat. He needed to get a better view of her to make sure she wasn't snagged on anything that could prove fatal or in the least make matters worse than they were. After close examination, Naruto concluded there was nothing holding her there except the seatbelt she'd been wearing. He quickly moved to free her from it. As he worked the seatbelt loose, a moan emanated from her, and her eyes fluttered, then partially opened. He could just barely see the whites of her eyes as she began to speak.

"Hel…hel…me-"

Even though her words came broken with shallow breathing, Naruto understood clearly her plea for him to do something. "You don't have to say anything. I'm going to help you." Naruto answered. Releasing the seatbelt, he slipped his arm beneath her, lifted and turned her so that her back rested up against his chest. She whimpered in agony and he hated having moved her but there was little he could do. Every minute she remained there was one minute closer she could be to dying. There was no way he'd take that chance. He simply had to get her out of the car, and out the ravine. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling her over the gear shaft, and across the passenger seat.

"It hurts…my leg. It hurts. Just leave me here. It hurts too badly." She murmured as her entire body became a rigid mass.

"I 'm sorry, but I can't," Naruto apologized again, regretting even more there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. "Just bear with me. I'm going to get you out of here and somewhere safe." He continued, pulling her completely from the car. The force of the removal caused him to slide over the muddy and rain soaked grass, but he quickly recovered his bearing, and lifted her into his arms. With hurried strides, he started back over the route he'd taken. After a short walk, Naruto reached the bottom of the embankment and for the first time realized just what he was facing. It had been one thing climbing down into the ravine. Climbing up would be another, and with a passenger Naruto thought, glancing down at the women he carried in his arms.

She was a light as a feather. Still, the rain hadn't let up and the ground was soaking wet. He'd slipped and slid his way all the way down, using nothing more than his feet, and his hands by gripping blades of grass ever so often to slow his decent. Now he would have to climb back up, crossing the same path. Naruto looked to the hillside once more. For as difficult as he knew the task would be he had to go through with it. They were in the middle of no where and as the night rolled on the chances of being found in time would only decrease. He was their only hope.

"What is your name?" he asked, one hoping to keep her from fading into an unconscious state, and becoming dead weight. And two, calling her by name as opposed to hey you, would make it a hell of a lot easier to give her instructions as he started up the hillside.

"Come on, sweetheart, tell me your name?" he tapped across the face gently.

"Sa…saku…ra," She mumbled gently tossing her head towards the side.

His heart fluttered in his chest. All the years he'd wondered about her name. Here it was he was finally hearing it. "Sakura-Chan, huh? Well, Sakura-Chan, I need you to do some things for me," He began lowering her onto the grass then continued," We've got to climb up the side of this embankment. It all wet and slippery and I'm going to need to use my hands to keep us from sliding back down. I need you to hold on to me as tight as you can. Can you do that? Can you wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist? I need you to do that for me, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly, and replied "My arms…yes, but my legs. I don't think I can bend my left leg."

"You can and you will," Naruto abruptly announced. The last thing he needed was for her to give up before they'd ever gotten started. "Grab hold of me." he ordered, placing his hands on the muddy ground on either side of her, and bracing himself. "Wrap you arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, Sakura-Chan. You can do it."

After a brief pause, she began to reach for him. First her left arm then her right came up and encircled his neck, causing his elbows to bend slightly under the weight and drawing his face closer to hers. Then her right leg, hooked over his waist and after three tries, and few sharp intakes of air, her left leg accompanied her right, locking over his waist. It wasn't until Naruto began to climb up the sides of the embankment did he realize the predicament he'd unwittingly set himself up for. Naruto gulped, and cursed his mind as he dug his fingers deep into the moist soil to hoist them up. Every move of his hips brought the most intimate part of him closer than he would have liked at that moment to the most intimate parts of her. To heavens how many nights had he lay imagining her beneath him in this very position?

Of course she wasn't busted up and bleeding. Still, her beneath him caused images of the most wanton sort to pop into his head. Naruto let out another forced breath as he tried to shut out the shameless thoughts and redirect his attention to the task of getting them out of the ravine and to safety. Her well being was priority one.

**XXX**

Four hours had passed since his ordeal had begun. It had taken what seemed and eternity to climb up out of that damned ravine, and back to his house. From there, he'd grabbed a blanket and loaded Sakura into his pick-up truck. The rain had slowed considerably, but refused to stop altogether. Still Naruto had been thankful for the little leeway he'd been given, because the slowed rainfall made travel possible.

By the time he'd arrived at the hospital, Sakura had slipped into an unconscious state. He'd rushed her in and the nurses and doctors had taken over from there, leaving him to worry as to just how serious her injuries were. That had been two hours earlier, and he'd yet to hear a word from anyone. Naruto sighed and forced his fingers through his hair. He didn't like not knowing, and going out to the nurses station would land him on the outside of the hospital since his first two tirades in an attempt to get information on Sakura's well being hadn't gone over well.

Be patient, the nurse had told him. What they didn't know was being patient had never been his strong suit. In fact, he sucked at it. Still, losing the patience he didn't have would solve little. As irritated as he was by the fact he couldn't be at her side, he had to find solace in the fact he'd done everything humanly possible to ensure she was okay, and hope for the best.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" a man's called out into the waiting room. In seconds Naruto was out of his seat and at the doctor's side.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered his heart rattling his rib cage as his anticipation peeked. "You have news for me?"

"Yes," the man nodded, "Come along with me. I'll explain your wife's injuries as we make our way to her room."

Wife? Sakura-Chan wasn't his wife. Of course there were a lot for things he'd thought about her being, but wife? That was, well, a little too fast for even him. As he followed behind the doctor who busied flipping through the chart he held, Naruto contemplated telling the old man differently…that he wasn't her husband. That in fact, he'd not even known her name until hours earlier, but what was the point really? What was the harm in the old guy thinking that he and Sakura-Chan were married? Besides, being romantically joined or not to her was the least of his worries. At that moment, his only concern was her well being.

"Your wife was pretty beat up, but nothing life threatening. There's some bruising in the chest area where the seat restraints were. There was also very deep bruising on her left leg. When the car slammed into the tree on the driver's side, the door must have pushed in on her leg."

"A little," Naruto answered with a concerned frown.

"Don't worry, there's nothing broken," the doctor glanced up from his charts and smiled before continuing. "Now there is a more pressing matter at hand. The blow she took to her head was pretty nasty. Although the trauma she sustained was mild, it was still relatively severe enough to cause damage." The doctor said stopping outside of one of the many hospital room doors and focusing on Naruto.

A shiver traveled down Naruto's spine in that instance. He didn't like for a second the look the other man offered. I'm sorry is what it said. I'm sorry but I have bad news to be precise. "Come on tell me! What is it?" Naruto snapped his voice rising beyond what he'd intended.

"I'll tell you everything, but not before you calm down, sir. Losing your cool here won't help your wife's situation in the least bit."

Naruto sighed. He was genuinely frustrated but understood the doctor to be correct. Losing his cool would amount to nothing. "I'm sorry. Just tell me what's wrong with her." Naruto said, reigning in his emotions as best he could.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this."

"Just say it!"

"Alright, there's a possibility your wife will have lost parts of her memory."

Okay, that wasn't exactly the sort of news he'd been anticipating. Albeit he'd admit that it was better than the old guy having said Sakura had suffered severe irreversible brain trauma, it was still pretty damn bad, and he hadn't the first idea as to how to respond to the announcement.

"Uh…well. Ah..." Naruto mumbled incoherently, his face wrinkling as he concentrated on digesting the latest revelation.

"I imagine this comes as shock," the doctor continued, as he prepared to enter into the room in front of which they'd stopped. "Do you love your wife, Mister Uzumaki?"

Naruto blinked then blinked again? What? Love? What in the hell sort of question was that? Did he love his wife? First of all she wasn't his wife. Aside from having met her on a snowy rooftop two years prior, he didn't know her. He knew absolutely nothing about her, and this crazy doctor would ask him if he loved her? The answer was, while he may have held some rather ungentlemanly obsession with her he would hardly call it love, but then he couldn't actually say all of what he'd just thought since technically, the doctor believed him to be her husband. With that in mind, Naruto did the only thing he could and answered as if he was indeed her husband. "Of course I love my wife!"

The doctor smiled, "I can tell," the old man said tucking the chart under his arm and grabbing Naruto's hands, lifting them eye level. "Only a man in love would take this kind of injury for a woman."

Naruto looked at his hands and he could hardly mask his surprise seeing for the first time the deep gashes and welts that covered them. He hadn't recalled receiving a single wound and until that moment hadn't noticed the pain, but there they were bright red and oozing with early signs of healing. "After you see your wife, I'll have a nurse treat your injuries and get your hands bandaged."

"Thank you," Naruto quickly returned his hands to his side. This night was becoming weirder by the second.

"Well, there are a few more things I want to tell you before you meet with your wife. If she awakens and we find that she has indeed lost parts, or worst scenario, all of her memory, I am advising that you don't try to force her to recall anything. Making her remember before her mind is ready can cause serious damage."

"This is all hypothetical right? I mean you don't have proof that she won't remember anything."

The doctor nodded in agreement "Yes, it's hypothetical, but the extent of her injuries suggest it very plausible that she won't remember. I just want you to be prepared for the worst, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Let's say she doesn't remember anything in the beginning, how long will it be before she recalls everything?"

"Memory loss is a tricky thing. Your wife recalling your life together could happen in a few short days. Or it could take weeks for her to remember and at worst-"

"At worst?" Naruto parroted completely on edge as he took in the less than favorable news.

"She could never remember," the doctor paused, then continued," but that is where that love of yours comes in. Your wife not remembering will be the most trying time of her life. She will need your love and our patience to help her through this. You will need to guide her gently as she recovers. You think you can handle the task?"

Naruto nodded yes, although deep down he couldn't help but feel as though the situation was quickly becoming more than he'd bargained for. When he'd wished he could see Sakura again this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. A hot night of them picking up where they'd left off on that snowy New Years night of two years earlier was what he'd envisioned, not this.

"Well, lets get you in here. She's sleeping because of the sedatives we've placed her on but when she awakens, I'm sure the first person she'll want to see is her husband."

XXX

Hours had gone by and he sat at Sakura's bedside watching as she slept peacefully oblivious to the chaotic circumstances that had developed. He 'd sat praying and hoping that she'd open those big beautiful green eyes of hers, and immediately know who she was and where she was, but she didn't wake. And although Naruto had been determined to stay in the chair at her bedside, the pain in his rapidly swelling hands had become unbearable. He'd had no choice but to leave and seek out his own medical attention.

That had been an hour earlier. Naruto sat in the chair, his left palm flipped up, and his fingers spread wide as the nurse placed the final stitch in the gaping wound he's received at some point during his climb out of the ravine.

He'd still yet to fully wrap his mind around the chain of events. One minute he'd been in his office thinking about Sakura the next he'd been pulling her from the wreckage of her smashed car. How was this possible? He hadn't an answer and his the questions only seem to grow more complicated as he thought back to what the doctor had told him. There was a possibility that she wouldn't remember a thing. What if that happened? What would he do?

The doctor said forcing her to recall any details of her life could cause more harm than good, but if he said nothing where would that leave them? He couldn't pretend to be her husband forever, and even if he could, Naruto wasn't certain that was what he wanted. Desiring her for a moment was one thing. Desiring her for a lifetime was an entire other. He wasn't so certain he was prepared to do that. In fact, the more he thought about it seemed the best line of recourse was to make it known immediately that he and Sakura-Chan bore no romantic ties to one another. That's what he'd do…at least it had been his intent until the office door swung open and in popped the giggling nurse he'd left at her side an hour earlier.

"She's awake! Your wife's awake, Naruto-san!" the nurse shouted, as she made her way into the tiny medical room.

"Good timing." The nurse who'd been working on his hand said, placing the final pin in his bandage. "You'd better get going. She's probably waiting for you." The nurse continued, closing her first aid kit and getting to her feet.

Naruto climbed to his feet, and slowly unrolled his shirt sleeve. He looked to the deliverer of the news on Sakura's condition. What he found gazing back unnerved him, and confirmed his worst fear. Sakura was awake. That was wonderful. However, Sakura didn't remember anything which meant the fallacy she was his wife would go forth.

**XXX**

**Well once again this seemed like an excellent place to stop. If I had continued there would have been another ten pages on top of this and I doubt if you guys really wanted that. Anyways, as always PLEASE let me know what you think. If not, thanks for reading. I am working on the next chapter since it's already in my head so maybe I'll have it done and ready for posting by Thursday. Thanks again for reading my humble fic!**

16


End file.
